


Пауки в коробке

by Ipocrita



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то раз Кейн и Флеш снова пошли на дело вместе, и оказались в тесной комнате без возможности выйти.<br/>Но главное в этой истории, что Веном ужасно целуется)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пауки в коробке

Вся жизнь Кейна, начавшаяся с рождения в лаборатории, и продолжившаяся должностью личного супергероя города Хьюстон, была сплошной жопой. Такой, с большой буквы, как у завсегдатая МакДональдса. Он погружался в нее все глубже с каждым днем существования, и в какой-то момент просто расслабился и стал получать удовольствие.  
Флеш снова ударился в дверь камеры, но та едва-едва прогнулась, не смотря на то, что симбиот старался вовсю, одаривая носителя недюжинной силой. Кейн прикинул, через сколько времени инопланетная зараза окончательно выйдет из-под контроля, и он снова окажется наедине с вечно голодным Веномом. Десерт из Паука, сегодня в красном соусе, получите и распишитесь.  
\- Сядь ты уже и помедитируй, - сказал он Флешу и тот - о чудо! - послушался.  
\- Тебе самому-то хоть раз медитация помогала?  
\- Нет.  
Сигарет тоже не было, и шоколада, и все что Кейн мог предложить Флешу в качестве успокоительного, так это удар в голову ногой. Не успокоит, так упокоит. Или Веном съест эту ногу.  
\- Ты как? Нет желания откусить мне голову?  
\- Оно есть всегда. Даже если бы я был без костюма.  
Флеш слабо засмеялся, и прозвучало это нервно.  
Прошло семь часов с момента, когда они попались. Причем, Кейн даже точно не знал, кто так ловко расставил на них ловушку, кто знал слабости и Человека-Паука, и симбиотов.  
Каждый раз, когда Флеш появлялся в городе, он приносил проблемы. То, что внутри Кейна еще жили воспоминания Паркера, и подсознание упорно считало Флеша другом, дела не спасало. Кейн мечтал в один прекрасный день просто пристрелить придурка. Иногда ему казалось, что Флеш с его чертовым другом-симбиотом был послан ему небесами в качестве наказания, эдакого ангела возмездия, только вместо карающего меча были автоматы, гранаты, ну и иногда - кхм - зубы.  
Зубы у Венома были большими, какими-то излишне блестящими, и с них капала слюна. Кейн сглотнул, когда эти зубы, каждый острый, прям как костяной кинжал, возникли перед его лицом. Никакого паучьего чутья все еще не было, поэтому он даже не успел среагировать на то, как нормальный, хоть и придурочный Флеш превратился в ненормального голодного Венома.  
\- Бабушка, бабушка, - прошептал Кейн тихо, отступая назад без резких движений. - И чего это у тебя такие большие зубы?  
Может быть, смысл ловушки был не в том, чтобы задержать их в этом маленьком помещении, а чтобы один убил другого. Причем, у агента Венома шансы явно были выше, но, поскольку Кейн легко сдаваться тоже не собирался, того в бою изрядно потреплет. И будет легче его добить, если кто-то захочет.  
Кто-то очень хитрый.  
\- Флеш, долбаный ты придурок, контролируй своего мистера Хайда!  
Веном попытался схватить его зубами за руку, но даже без паучьего чутья Кейн оставался ловким малым, и убежал от монстра буквально по потолку. Около минуты они носились по тесной комнате - половину которой Веном и занимал - прямо по стенам, после чего Веном все же умудрился поймать Кейна за ногу.  
"Не чувствую я готовности умирать" - думал Кейн. Да он, если подумать, только жить начал! Может, временами этот чертов город и излишне капающие на мозги друзья его и бесили, но это был его чертов город, его друзья, и все это стало единственный, что вообще у него было своего. Примерно за всю жизнь.  
Веном высунул длинный, похожий на щупальце осьминога язык, и облизал его маску там, где из пореза лилась кровь. Кажется, он даже завибрировал от удовольствия, крепче сжимая ногу Кейна в своих когтях, едва ее не ломая. А потом полез языком под маску, как тентакль из японских порно-мультиков, и сдернул ее. Кейн не успел даже мрачно пошутить на тему вишенок и их хвостиков, как Веном буквально заурчал, все больше теряя антропоморфные черты и буквально облепляя Кейна своей черной вязкой массой, пытающейся проникнуть под кожу.  
\- Питер, - это имя у него выходило не рычанием даже, а каким-то грудным гулом, и Кейн слышал его как эхо - и ушами, и сразу в голове. - Паркер!  
"А вот и нежданный камин-аут"  
Что самое обидное, даже тут тень Питера Паркера преследовала Кейна, как отец - Гамлета. У него были внешность и воспоминания Питера, его костюм, и вот даже "поклонники" переходили по наследству. В хитпараде ненависти это занимало первое место.  
\- Как приятно будет тебя съесть, - довольно прошипел Веном, приближая к нему пасть. Вне ожидания, из нее не пахло кровью и гнилым мясом, как от Карнажа, и Кейн даже чувствовал каким-то образом запах мятной жевачки, которую Флеш ел, когда они только собирались идти бороться с местной обнаглевшей преступностью. Скорее всего, это было иллюзией, напоминанием подсознания о том, что где-то там, в тягучей черной массе был Флеш, и что они с Веномом часто отражали эмоции и желания друг друга. И Кейн опять попадался в ловушку чужих - Питера, не его - воспоминаний. в нем вместе с ДНК жили любовь к ЭмДжей и Гвен, к тете Мэй и дяде Бену, и к Флешу тоже. Он словно и правда со школы его знал, то терпел задирания, то дружил, хотя познакомились они на самом деле только сейчас.  
\- вкусный, вкусный Питер, прошипел Веном, облизывая лицо Кейна, и когда его язык прошелся по губам, Кейн укусил его со всей силы. Черная жижа полилась ему в рот, Веном как-то по-птичьи взвизгнул, но тут уже Кейн рванул его на себя, выпуская жала, чтобы не сорвался, и закричал. Позже он сам не помнил, что орал, кажется что-то про тварь, которая уже достала пытаться его то ли сожрать, то ли изнасиловать, и про Флеша, который не может держать ее под контролем.  
\- как тебе это понравится, а? - он буквально висел на Веноме, отплевываясь черным, и когда язык заткнул его, заполнив весь рот и едва не пробираясь в горло, его чуть не стошнило.  
В какой-то момент симбиот начал сдуваться в размерах, и Кейн повис на Флеше, все еще засунув жала ему в плечи и обхватив ногами, и... Их губы соприкасались, будто они тут не дрались, а целовались.  
\- господи, прости, не понимаю... Почти не помню что творил!  
Кейн показал большой палец, мол, все в порядке, и наконец отцепился. Он отполз в дальний угол и его стошнило. Черная жижа перемешалась с желудочным соком. Он чувствовал себя как героиня японского мультика, у которой в финале реками течет сперма изо рта, и это не добавляло ему радости.  
\- прости, Алый, я...  
\- да заткнись уже, пока я тебя не убил, - пробормотал Кейн устало.  
Зато они успокоились. И может тот, кто загнал их в ловушку, устанет ждать и заглянет на огонек, или Мстители наконец заметят, что один из их товарищей пропал на задании.  
\- спасибо, - все равно сказал Флеш, сев рядом. - хотя это и бьет по моей самооценке. Обычно после поцелуев со мной никого не тошнит. Буду утешать себя тем, что Веном не самый галантный кавалер.  
Они оба неловко рассмеялись.


End file.
